Vos Mos Non Cado Me Per Vestri Pars
by littlecherub5
Summary: Takes place during Season 6, "You Can't Handle the Truth"...What if Cas hadn't disappeared after his confrontation with Dean regarding Sam in the motel room? Rated M for a reason ;-  R&R!


**Vos Mos Non Cado Me Per Vestri Pars**

What time was it?

Last time Dean checked it was 11am, but that felt like hours ago, yet the sun was still up…hell what **day** was it?

Dean continued to pace his motel room trying to figure out what the hell he did in a past life to deserve all of this. He was finally getting the normal life he always wanted – he had Lisa and Ben, a **real** family, but that was sure as dead.

The most incredible thing, though, was getting Sam back.

Well…was….

Watching Sam fall into that cage was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to let happen. Seeing him tumble effortlessly into that godforsaken shit hole and knowing what awaited him beyond the gates made him want to…

Dean paused in his pacing and just shut his eyes tight, silently shaking with emotion. Sam was just about the only damn person he would ever willingly go to Hell for…again.

Of course that was before Sam had come topside again. Before his brother, his only family, had disappeared, replaced by a cold and calculated hunter.

Dean leaned against the bed frame and ran his fingers through his short hair. He'd never forget the moment Sam let him become a God damned vamp as long as he lived.

"Just stood there…Just fucking stood there while that fucking vamp changed me."

Dean pushed himself away from the bed; Bobby was of no help and he'd sooner make a deal with Crowley than trust Samuel. There was only one person Dean could think of that was of any real help…but he hadn't seen _him_ in weeks despite the current clusterfuck in progress.

Speaking of which…

Dean grabbed his laptop again where he had pulled up a page on Gabriel's Horn of Truth.

"Gabriel's horn of truth….yadda yadda yadda….forces dipshits to answer questions honestly…" He took a swig of the amber liquid in his glass and tried to decide how to go about finding this holy horn.

"Castiel...helloooo...possible loose nuke down here…angelic weapon…kinda your department…"

Frustrated Dean threw his notes aside and crossed the side of the room.

"Hear that Cas?" Dean yelled out to the empty air not expecting an answer as usual.

"Hello, Dean…"

Castiel materialized in the room just as Dean called out to him. He looked unusually worn and slightly vexed but managed to appear imposing nonetheless, staring at Dean as if he had been waiting for a reason to answer his call.

It was the stare that infuriated Dean to the breaking point.

"Are you kidding me? I've been on red alert about Sam and you come here because of some stupid horn?"

Castiel looked torn between an answer and Dean noticed Castiel's hand tighten on the cabinet edge as if he was trying to keep himself in check.

"Dean you asked me to be here and I came…I – "

"I've been asking you to be here for **days** you dick!" Dean accused.

Castiel could only stare into Dean's eyes begging for understanding and knowing he would receive none. Dean couldn't know what torment it was to stay away from him, how every time he felt Dean's need he had to physically restrain himself to the point where he'd collapse from sheer exhaustion and pain…all foreign concepts to Castiel.

"I…I didn't come because of Sam because I have **nothing** to offer in regard to him."

"Nothing to offer? Here I was thinking you were on our side on **my side – **"

Castiel pushed himself from the cabinet and moved towards Dean silencing him with his quick movement.

"I have **always** been on your side, Dean. Do you think it pleases me to know I cannot help you with your brother?"

Castiel's voice dropped an octave with this admission and Dean didn't dare meet his eyes, instead looking at his empty glass in his hand. Castiel immediately regretted his harsh tone and without looking away from Dean reached around and grabbed the bottle of brandy.

"I know what you're thinking, Dean." He poured the liquid into Dean's cup knowing a drink would calm him down. "And Sam is not Lucifer." Dean started at this and looked up at Castiel with clear panic in his eyes – if that brimstone munching bastard so much as….

"Dean…" Castiel quietly intoned, calling Dean away from his reverie.

"What happened to you Cas?" Castiel seemed confused by this question. "You used to be so…so human or at least like one, but now…"

Castiel looked down and a very small smile came to his face, erasing away some of the darkness that had taken up residence on his face as of late. This was in no way a funny matter, but leave it to Dean, _his_ Dean, to call him of all people _human _knowing full well who he was and what his responsibilities were before all else...well that was before the apocalypse.

"Dean you know it's more complicated than you're allowing yourself to believe. Yes in the past I have…that is…I've come across as human as you put it but we both know I am not human. So many things have changed for me because of you and your brother – "

"Changed? Things have changed for you? Damnit Cas! I've lost the closest thing I've ever had to a family and lost my brother twice! And you act as if you could care less!"

Dean sensed the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and felt the tremble overtaking his body slowly. Castiel noticed his lip quivering and immediately closed the distance between them to offer him a sign of comfort, but Dean just turned his back to Castiel refusing to give in to emotions he had been successfully bottling up since his father died, especially in front of the one being who he believed didn't care anymore.

Castiel, however, knew that Dean was ashamed he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of someone. He could hear Dean's heart beating rapidly and felt the knot that was forming in Dean's throat as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Cas saw the images flash through Dean's mind of his father leaving Sam and him to fend for themselves while he hunted, of Sam telling them he wanted to be lawyer, he saw and felt the shattering of Dean's heart when Sam went to Hell and the realization upon his return that Lisa and Ben were impossible to keep.

Castiel moved closer to Dean's turned stance and raised his hand as if to stroke Dean's shoulder, but hesitated mid air…fearful that he wouldn't be able to prove to Dean how very much he did mean to him.

"Dean…"

"What?" Was Dean's curt, angry reply.

"Dean turn around…"

Dean could feel Cas behind him. He always knew when Cas was there. Only Cas had that smell; that clean, cold smell that Dean could remember smelling as a child when Spring officially came, promising rebirth and happiness.

Slowly, Dean turned around readying a smart ass retort to cover for his lapse, but was promptly silenced by Cas. Dean felt strong arms encase him in a tight embrace, one arm went under his to encircle his waist while the other wrapped around his shoulders to pull him into Cas's chest. The soft, cool fabric of the trench coat against his face, the slight 5 o'clock shadow on Cas's face against his forehead – all of this coupled with the repetitive firm hand rubbing circles against the small of Dean's back caused him to breathe; truly breathe for the first time in over a decade. The tears spilled, soaking Cas's trench coat and thoroughly embarrassing the usually dry humored and no nonsense hunter.

Castiel slowly lowered himself and Dean onto the floor against the bed frame so he could hold Dean tighter, all the while trying not to cry himself.

"An angel cry? Absurd." Castiel thought to himself, but he hadn't been just an angel for a long time and he had the Winchesters to thank for that – specifically Dean.

Castiel could never remember a time before meeting Dean that he ever felt a particular need to help a human or share in their pain or delight. He thought humans to be curious creatures and was ever fascinated by his Father's creation. It wasn't until he gripped Dean tight and raised him from Perdition that he ever allowed himself to **feel** anything. The moment he laid eyes on Dean he felt a profound bond form between the two of them and he knew that by his actions he had changed both their paths irrevocably.

"Dean? Dean I need you to listen to me." Castiel said all the while rubbing Dean up and down his back. Dean had meanwhile curled his fists into the lapels of Castiel's coat and Castiel lowered one of his arms to cover his hand with his own.

"Dean I know you think I've abandoned you. I know you **expect** everyone to abandon you, but I will never abandon you. I haven't come to you because I can't bear to see your face when I tell you I can't help your brother because you think I don't want to."

Dean looked up at this, "Abandonment? You think I'm afraid of abandonment! I don't expect it I accept it! Hell I'm damn near used to it! While kids were making mother's day cards I was wondering how many more days good ol' dad would be gone! And as far as Sam goes….as far as…." Dean couldn't finish his rambling because Castiel had placed his hand on Dean's warm, wet cheek and leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"You know, for a human with all of the insight into the supernatural world as you do you're pretty clueless when it comes to me. Do you remember when I told Sam that you and I had a profound bond, which is why I answered your call before all others." Dean nodded halfheartedly, but Castiel was not deterred. "Dean that bond…our bond…trust in that. Trust that I will never leave you. No matter who abandons you or who makes you feel you aren't worthy of love know that I will always be there to protect you and I will always…" Castiel drifted off because he realized he may be revealing too much and was startled that he even allowed himself to admit what he did; even more startling, though, was the depth to which he meant what he said.

Castiel moved back a little so he could see Dean better and was immediately swept up by his tear stained green eyes. Without thinking he raised his other hand that wasn't atop Dean's fist and placed it on the opposite cheek and began to wipe away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Cas?"

"Hm?" he absentmindedly replied as he continued to wipe away at Dean's face.

"Cas…what were you going to say?"

Castiel shook his head in amusement, "You really don't get it do you, Dean? You're my Heaven. I've loved you since the day I took hold of you and gave you life." At this memory Dean flinched and Castiel simply placed his palm over the scar covered by clothing. "And I will continue to be with you and love you until the end of time."

Castiel watched as Dean straightened up on the floor and several emotions passed across his face, Castiel could sense them all – confusion, anger, incredulity, and….hope? It wasn't very strong nor was it at the forefront of his mind, but it was indeed there.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Dean broke the silence.

"Are you shitting me? Like…are you for real?"

Leave it to Dean to take all of the poetry and sentiment out of an angelic declaration of love.

"Well Dean I'm not sure exactly how I would go about "shitting you," but if it is in reference to what I said being incorrect then no I am not shitting you."

"So when you say you…love…me I'm assuming you don't mean it in a "let's go to Applebees and it's cool if you want to double dip in the appetizer" way."

Castiel looked as if he was about to speak, but then stopped and tilted his head in a beyond puzzled expression.

"Dean I'm very aware of what my declaration implies and I can assure you I meant it in the manner you're refusing to acknowledge."

"Oh I'm acknowledging it alright…I just don't know how I feel about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one I'm a dude and you're a dude – "

"Dean angels are without sex or gender – "

"Yeah well…tell that to little Jimmy."

"Dean I'm not going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about. What I need to know, however, is how you feel about everything I just said."

Dean got up and Castiel followed suit. Dean walked two steps and then turned back around. His eyes were tightly shut and Castiel could see the small lines that formed at the sides of his brow – he was clearly trying to make sense of everything and Castiel could sense he was afraid of opening up to this.

"Dean I…I didn't tell you this expecting you to agree or even to understand. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone and unwanted. I'd move heaven and earth if it meant your happiness." He advanced towards Dean and was relieved that he didn't retreat. "Just let me love you, Dean and I promise you'll never have to regret it."

Dean's stance relaxed a little bit and he chanced a glance at Cas. He slowly closed the gap between them and realized that despite his reservations he felt the bond between them whenever Cas was in the room. He felt peace when he met Cas's piercing blue eyes with his own green ones and realized he wasn't as disturbed by the idea of loving Cas as he thought he would be – it just felt right.

Castiel released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Dean closed the gap between them. He placed his hand on Dean's wrist and just held the fabric of his long sleeve shirt between his fingers. Dean bent his hand towards Castiel's and hesitantly began to stroke the front of Castiel's hand with his middle finger. Castiel let out an audible sigh.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice had dropped several octaves and one might have thought he was upset if they didn't know the circumstances. "I don't think you understand – "

This time it was Dean who silenced Castiel. He moved his hand up Castiel's chest and rested it against his heart. Castiel looked at his hand and smiled, "Our hearts beat together. When your heart is excited I can feel it." Dean turned slightly pink because he knew his heart was rapidly beating. Castiel returned the smile, "And when your heart feels as if it's going to break no matter where you are or where I am I see your pain and I send you my love and reassurance that it will get better."

Dean ran his finger down Castiel's tie, its soft smooth texture feeling foreign against his calloused and strong fingers. Encouraged by the look in Castiel's eyes, Dean wrapped his fingers around the tie and slowly tugged Castiel in closer until they were nose to nose, even then he did not let go.

Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard and the tension in Castiel's body was potent. Before he could stop himself, Castiel tilted his head and moved his body into Dean's so they were touching. He stopped a hairs breath away from Dean, slightly smirking when he caught a glimpse of his boyish freckles.

Dean could feel Castiel's stubble against his own and realized he was letting him decide their fate.

Neither one of them knew who had made the first move in actuality. All they both remembered was the feel of the others mouth on their own.

Still holding onto the tie, Dean felt Cas's soft lips gently teasing his own. He never imagined what an angel would taste like and now he would never forget: it was addictive. Whenever he moved away slightly only to go in for another small gentle kiss he took with him purity – like the space where the ocean meets the air. Warmth spread down Dean's entire body and he pressed himself into Cas's body while his hand finally loosened on the tie and moved up to his arm to where the neck meets the shoulder.

Castiel had never kissed another soul before. He never could have imagined what it felt like. His love for Dean always intensified whenever they were together, but he also felt emptiness because their bond was…unfulfilled. When he felt Dean move his body closer, seeking _his comfort_, _his love_, he could no longer fight against his waning willpower – he was an angel not a saint. With a low growl in the back of his throat he placed his hand against the front of Dean's throat and pushed into him, strengthening the kiss and brought Dean in closer.

Dean's quick intake of air allowed Castiel to tentatively run the tip of his tongue along the seam of Dean's mouth, begging entrance. He slowly moved his hand up Dean's throat and brushed the underside of his jaw with his fingertips before he gently placed his fingers below their melding mouths – slowly pulling Dean's lower jaw down.

Dean felt an aching shudder fill his body when he felt Cas's tongue caress his bottom lip. The moment his tongue touched his, however, he let out a low moan in the back of his throat and pushed himself further against Cas's body, feeling every inch of him – tight and strong against his own muscular and tension filled body.

Castiel knew Dean's noises would be his undoing and began to pull Dean towards the shabby bed, not once breaking his hold. The moment Castiel felt the back of Dean's legs hit the edge of the bed he shifted his weight causing Dean to lose his balance and topple onto the bed.

The moment he had Dean on the bed, Castiel ran his hands down Dean's side and began to untuck his gray undershirt. Just as he was about to slide his fingers underneath the material he felt Dean's hands stopping his and he looked up to see the hesitation in his eyes.

Dean's lips were swollen and his cheeks were tinged pink. Cas let out a pent up sigh as he let his head fall against Dean's shoulder, trying to calm himself down. He knew his desire was painfully obvious to Dean, which would explain his reluctance to just let it happen.

"Dean tell me what I can do." Castiel spoke against his neck while inhaling deeply – Dean's scent was unparalleled – a combination of sandalwood, leather, and something characteristically Dean.

Dean shuddered at the vibration his deep voice made against his sensitive throat. "Cas I don't know if I can't do this…if I want this…"

Cas shifted slightly so he could look at Dean and took in his disheveled appearance. Feeling slightly more daring than usual he gave no verbal reply, he simply quirked an eyebrow at Dean as if challenging the validity of his statement. His left hand began the journey down his torso where he had been unearthing Dean's lower abdomen. His eyes never left Dean's, nor did his expression change when he slowly inched his fingers upward with the cloth of the shirt in toe – his short fingernails raking a burning trail up the scant hair of Dean's toned stomach stopping only when he reached his chest.

The higher he went, the larger Dean's eyes became and his head fell completely back against the pillow…His hand seemed to have a mind of its own when it moved slowly to run over Cas's side underneath his coat and he felt the tremble in Cas's body.

Castiel only smirked.

"You want this." With the grace of an angel his legs slid down the length of his as he pressed his body to his. "You want this." He pressed his hips to his, lowering his face to his neck, he pressed his lips to the tender area of his throat just below his ear. "And this."

Dean's knees had risen all the while Cas was assaulting his neck and he clamped them against Cas's body, effectively trapping him between his legs. His arms that were currently rubbing Cas's lower back moved to his chest and began to shrug off his trench coat. Cas was more than obliging to helping with the task and moved up slightly so he could remove it completely, giving him more room to move.

Cas couldn't contain himself any longer once he saw the desire burning in Dean's eyes as he threw the coat off the bed onto the floor. The moment his arms were release he slid Dean's shirt further and soon it joined the discarded coat on the floor.

The moment Dean felt the cool air hit his chest he moved up the bed away from Cas's distracting ministrations and Cas took his face in his hands so he could look him in the eye. "He's so beautiful…inside and out" Cas thought, "And he doesn't even realize it…" He glanced downward and noticed the angry mark on his left shoulder – the one imperfection on his body, yet Castiel couldn't entirely regret leaving his burning mark on Dean – a primeval testimony to their bond despite the torture it caused him to leave such a painful mark on his Dean.

Dean too looked at the scar and then met Cas's haunting blue eyes, "Do you regret it?"

Cas bent his head down until their noses touched, "I regret many things, Dean…but I'll never regret you." He delivered a hot kiss to Dean's mouth before moving to the scar. He ran a finger around the outline of the scar and Dean took Cas's other hand and placed an open kiss to his palm as Cas mimicked the movement by gently kissing the palm of the scar. They mimicked each other across each hand, as Cas would kiss a finger so would Dean. Cas pushed his hand into Dean's lips and ran his tongue across the middle finger of the scar as he felt Dean's hot breath over his hand. Dean kissed the tip of Cas's middle finger before running his teeth over the length as he sucked the tip into his mouth and back out.

With a growl, Cas launched himself from his attention with the scar and moved to straddle Dean's midsection as he used his free hand to slowly unknot his soft blue tie and discard it to the ever growing pile. Dean looked upward from his downturned head, continuing his assault on Cas's hand while burning blue eyes watched him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the dark sparse hair slowly appearing with the removal of each button.

Dean placed Cas's hand on the side of his face as he began to help with the buttons, running a finger down the middle of Cas's chest and stopping when he reached his naval. He could feel Cas's abdomen tighten and could see the growing bulge protruding from his pants – mimicking his own. He realized that he had never seen Cas out of these clothes and took a moment to admire his shirtless body. He didn't consider himself sexually attracted to men, but Cas was no ordinary man – and his body was unlike any other male form in his eyes. He took in the smattering of almost black chest hair that collected into a trail near the waistband of his pants. His body was thin, but clearly defined that ended in a pronounced V shape at his hips, still partially covered.

Dean leaned forward and tentatively kissed Cas's bare shoulder blade – earning a rewarding groan from Cas as their bare chests met. Cas ran his hand over Dean's large biceps and reveled in the sensations Dean was creating within him with his hesitant touches. Still straddling Dean – he felt his growing arousal and allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and just revel in the feeling of Dean.

As Dean was placing pliant kisses along Cas's shoulders and collarbone he felt a soft tickling against his cheek. He looked up briefly and saw nothing, but felt Cas's hand come up behind his neck to push him back down again. This time the tickling sensation was brushing the side of his body and it felt warm, yet caused Goosebumps to appear.

"Cas…" Dean said, while nuzzling into his neck

"Hm?" was Castiel's absentminded response.

"Do you uh…do you feel that? They feel like…."

Castiel opened his eyes and realized to what Dean was referring to – his wings.

"My wings, Dean…did you forget I was an angel?" He moved Dean's head so he could smile upon his face.

"How though?"

Cas laid a hand upon his cheek and ran his knuckles up and down, "I have to concentrate to keep them inside of me…but when I…lose myself..." he gave Dean a knowing look, "they appear."

"But that doesn't explain why I can…feel them."

"Dean…our bond…you alone can make me forget myself and you alone can feel my true form. Just as I can feel you when I'm not on this earth you can feel me."

Castiel gently persuaded Dean back onto the bed and admired the visible protrusion underneath his clothes. He placed a finger at his breastbone and traced a lazy line down to his navel where he circled the small dip before tracing the thin trail of hair that disappeared under his waistband. He continued his finger's trail and gingerly ran it along the length of Dean's shaft and was rewarded by his bucking upward.

Keeping his hand to the side of Dean's bulge Castiel ran light kisses up the front of his chest and paused on his tattoo – the pentagram with fire surrounding it shone against the light haze of sweat forming on his chest and he laid his head near it, tickling Dean's chest with his eyelashes.

"Dean you must realize how much I care about you – how much I love you. Can you say the same?"

Dean looked unsure of himself and paused carefully before answering, "Cas I'm not sure what I feel – I mean I've never, never even…haven't ever considered…but with you it's I dunno…it just feels different."

"How Dean? How does it feel different?"

"Well first thing that comes to mind is you're a dude – "

"Dean I thought we were past – "

"Well we're not. What I'm trying to say is it's because you're you…that with any other person….man….I'd never even consider, but with you – it's different because I know that we're…well you….I…"

Castiel had moved his head to look up at Dean, waiting for his response. When he saw how difficult it was for Dean to reply he knew it wasn't a reflection on him – but on the way Dean was raised, how he learned to see the world.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing?" Dean stopped trying to find the words when he realized Cas had begun to unzip his jeans.

"Do you want me to stop, Dean?" Castiel looked sincere, but something in his eyes told Dean he was only asking to be polite.

Dean returned the gesture by sliding his hands down to Cas's waistband and slowly popped the button from his dark pants and slide down the fabric to his knees. When he felt Cas's hands go behind him, cupping his backside as he slowly inched the denim and boxers downward he shirked backward.

Castiel paused and gave him an exasperated look that was tinted with humor. "Dean why is it so easy for you to mount every woman within a 5 mile radius of you, but when it's someone you clearly have feelings for you resist?"

"Hey…it's not every woman….don't look at me like that….ok maybe it's a large quantity of women…I'm not a man whore…Damnit I have standards!" Castiel realized the longer he let Dean ramble the more ridiculous his statements would become.

With a final tug Dean's pants were off and that effectively silenced his rambling. Castiel could only look upon Dean with mounting arousal and love. His shaft protruded from his body and Castiel could see the glistening tip was far more sure of this situation than its owner was. He chanced a glance at his remarkably silent partner and where there was once concerned reservation he could see clear anticipation, wondering where this was about to lead.

With no words spoken Castiel shrugged out of his own pants and watched as Dean's eyes travelled unabashedly to the evidence of his own arousal , slightly smaller than his partners, but in no way lacking. He hovered his palm near Dean and slowly began to place feather light pressure along the shaft, not once taking his eyes off of Dean's face. When his finger reached the tip of his shaft he was surprised by the violent reaction he received from Dean when he projected himself upward into Cas's waiting arm, thus burying himself deeper into Cas's hand.

Castiel increased his pressure against Dean and both were rewarded by the low growl in Dean's throat and gasp turned moan that Castiel let out when he felt teeth slide across his throat. Dean could feel Cas's erection against his lower abdomen and with every movement he made against it the tighter Cas's hold became on him.

When Cas could no longer continue lest he finish before he even began with his sweet Dean he gently coaxed Dean from his body and pushed him back down against the bed. His hand which was gripping Dean firmly began to trace higher until he reached Dean's firm backside, eliciting a moan from Dean as he gripped the bed sheets. Cas bent over Dean and began to trace the pentagram on his chest with his tongue, occasionally leaving a love bite, as he slowly entered Dean with one finger.

Dean could feel the invasion of Cas and while it was foreign, the tightness surrounding the finger wasn't entirely unpleasant. The feeling of Cas's finger coupled with the rubbing of his manhood against Cas's caused his entire body to shudder and the moans of both men soon filled the room.

It wasn't until the entrance of a second finger that Dean began to feel slight discomfort. Sensing this, Castiel concentrated on his healing powers to allow Dean's body to become more accepting and Dean suddenly felt a cool, slickness that accompanied Cas's gentle prodding. Castiel felt Dean's body meld against his fingers and moved to plant a gentle kiss upon Dean's lips, chin, and nose before returning to his mouth – opening the seam of his lips so he could mimic the movement of his fingers with his tongue.

Dean could feel the stretching of his body as Cas began to wiggle his fingers before inserting a third and gasped out in pain.

"Cas…I don't think…" He was met with gentle eyes as Cas placed his free hand against his cheek. Soon Dean felt the soft, warmth of Cas's wings against the side of his body and a calm dizziness overtook him as he moved his hips upward to give Cas more control and create some relief. He sighed against Cas's mouth.

After what seemed like hours of gentle torture, Cas removed his warm, slick fingers from Dean and shifted so he could gaze into his glazed over green eyes. He searched his face with intense longing. Both could feel the others breath upon their face and with an intake of air Cas covered Dean's mouth as he moved his arms to encircle Dean and lift him against him, thus allowing him to run the length of his member down and across Dean's backside before experimenting with his tip at the entrance.

"God damnit, Cas…" Dean moaned out.

Castiel smiled and let out a low chuckle, "Dean you really shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain…"

Dean glared in a half serious manner, "Yeah well you should have taken me out to dinner first…"

Castiel let out a low laugh, "My apologies, next time you'll get your bacon burger and pie."

Dean tightened his embrace around Cas's midsection and tried to persuade his body to relax and he knew what was about to happen.

Castiel moved his arms to lift Dean up front behind his shoulder blades and slowly moved into him, feeling his body tense up and his grip on him become tighter. Castiel murmured words of love and encouragement in his ear and moved his wings so they could enfold Dean completely, wrapping around his back and cradling him tight against him.

When he felt himself surrounded by Dean he lost all breath from his body and buried his face into Dean's neck – taking comfort in the vibrations of his moaning and the musky scent of sweat and soap. As soon as Dean's legs moved to encase Castiel he began to move in and out, gently and smooth so as not to cause Dean any more discomfort, but if his noises were any indication that was slowly becoming less of a problem.

Dean felt his body tightening around Cas and the mixture of pain and pleasure was almost too much to bear – he had never seen Cas so vulnerable, so exposed before him as he was right now – completely at ease with himself and laying all of his happiness down before him to do what he pleased with it. He could feel Cas moving more sure within him and allowed him to move faster, feeling his own member tightening with every stroke. He could hear faint noises coming from where Cas was buried in his neck and realized he was speaking.

"Cas?"

"Vos es mei iam, iustus ut EGO sum vestri…" _You are mine, just as I am yours_, echoed in Dean's mind. Castiel was allowing Dean to see his soul.

Castiel was moving faster now and Dean could only lay back and hold tightly to him.

"Vestri decorus animus est meus pacis…" _Your beautiful soul is my peace_. Dean could feel Castiel smiling against his neck as he said this.

Castiel let out a deep groan and Dean felt himself spill against Cas's body while he was filled with Cas.

Cas began to kiss a trail up Dean's neck, breathing deeply as Dean shuddered against him as he kissed his eyelids, nose, and finally mouth before moving back so he could clearly see Dean. He spoke,

"Vos mos non cado me per vestri pars…You will not fall with me by your side."

Hours later, Dean was still encased by Castiel's wings, but he rested atop his chest as Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's soft, short hair…stopping occasionally to place a kiss atop his head.

Dean broke the silence, "Cas…what does this bond mean now?"

"It means you are mine and I am yours for time eternal…"

"But what happens when, you know, you find the big G-o-d…we won't see you anymore."

"Who told you that? Dean if and when God returns that will change nothing between you and I. I'm not losing you now that I finally have you."

Dean laughed a hollow sound, "You say that now, Cas…but I'm sure there are more important –"

Castiel rearranged himself so he could look upon Dean and he held his face between his hands, "You are my reason for living, Dean Winchester. I know you don't understand fully yet what I meant by our profound bond, but I will remind you – yes the day I rescued you from Hell was by God's command, but it wasn't until I glanced upon you myself and looked into your soul that I realized how truly _divine_ you were. Despite the torture you endured, despite your resolve never to hurt another and the anguish you felt when you did your soul remained pure and unbroken. I felt the pain you experienced when you dealt that first blow against one of your own – Your strength, your _humanity_ is what saved you from the hatred of Lucifer's demons…"

Castiel continued while Dean felt the tears begin to cascade down his face at the recollection of his most hidden memories.

"I realized then and there I didn't want anyone else to harm you or hurt you…that I would fight Lucifer himself if it meant you would be safe and happy. That is what our bond is, Dean…it is my everlasting promise to you that no matter your past, present or future I will be there, risking Hell if need be," he placed his hand on his heart, "until the day you leave this world and enter mine."

Dean smiled a genuine smile at Cas, bringing his hand to his face, to which Cas leaned into and place a kiss upon his palm.

"And in answer to your earlier statement…I would let you double dip in my Applebees appetizer."

Dean outright laughed at this and Castiel joined in, holding onto each other in the bed.

"It's a date."


End file.
